Homecoming
by megagirlonline21
Summary: Vergil escapes from the Demon World with a woman who is more than she appears to be, unbeknownst to her. Post DMC1, PreDMC4. Vergil X OC
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a week almost, how much longer will he be?" A man dressed in black and wearing a red coat asked. "He said he'd be no more than two or three days."

"Oh Dante calm down, time flows differently in the Demon World than it does here." A blonde-haired woman chided. "Give him some time, he'll be here."

"Yeah, well, he takes any longer and it won't be a hug he gets but an ass-kicking when he walks through that front door. Deserves one after the whole fucking incident anyways."

"Are all brothers always so mean to each other?"

"No, Trish. Just us, we've been at war since we were seven years old. First dad just up and left, then mom…well you know the rest."

Just then someone came in the front door, and Dante perked up for just a second until he saw who had walked into his shop. A tiny brunette with choppy black hair and bi-colored eyes hidden behind a pair of dark aviator sunglasses looked around the shop before focusing on the pair in the center of room.

"I see he isn't here yet?" Lady asked.

"Do you see him here?" Dante snapped. "Bastard."

"Hmm, I wonder what could take so long."

"No idea but it's beginning to piss me off."

"Calm down, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Why do you keep telling me to calm down? I'm calm I'm just getting tired of waiting is all."

Before anyone else could reply the door opened again.

"Well I'll be damned!" Dante exclaimed, causing the two women to turn. "You've found yourself a woman?!"

Standing in front of the now closed wooden door stood the elder son of Sparda, and he was indeed accompanied by a small but strong-looking woman. She stood just a head shorter than the Dark Slayer, with long ebony colored hair and dark green eyes the color of polished emeralds. Though contrasting with Vergil's silvery white hair and piercing blue eyes they seemed to complement each other as well.

The pair was a bit roughened up; Vergil was bruised and dirty and the woman was wearing his trademark blue coat, which was clutched tightly around her to hide the rags that obviously served as her clothing.

"Is that-" Trish asked, indicating the newcomer.

"She is." Vergil replied. "The change in her appearance startled me as well at first."

"Who is she?" Dante cut in, sitting up straight at his antique wooded desk. "You didn't tell me you were bringing anyone extra."

The elder twin turned to acknowledge his younger sibling for the first time in almost twenty years.

"You've aged." Vergil noted. "The years have not been kind to you."

"Nice you see you too." Dante snarked back. "Just for the record you're not exactly fresh as a daisy either."

"Oh would you two at least act like you've missed each other all this time?" Lady snapped, her dual-colored gaze zeroing in on Vergil. "You especially, I've been itching to aim Kalina Ann at your skull ever since that night."

The new woman stiffened at Lady's threat, her body stiffening into a defensive stance. Vergil reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Relax." He murmured to her. "I deserve it."

Reluctantly she relaxed her muscles and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Protective of you isn't she?" Dante joked.

"There was a time when she needed to be, yes." Vergil replied. "The battle with Mundus was not as simple as I had first anticipated, even in his weakened state."

"Yeah, he was a pain in the ass before that." Dante agreed. "Anyways now that you're back it looks like you're in need of a shower and possibly some clothes too."

"The shower is definitely a must, as for clothes, Andorra is in more of a need than I."

"I've got some that'll fit you." Trish said to Andorra.

Andorra looked first at Trish then to Vergil.

"Go on." Vergil nudged her forward. "


	2. Chapter 2

After they had showered and changed into fresh clothes, Andorra and Vergil looked more like human beings than the vagabonds they were earlier. Andorra's ebony hair was glossy as a raven's wings and her skin was creamy pale, with not a single blemish to mar the perfect surface. Her eyes shone brighter than before, although that could be because of the dark blue pajamas she was wearing now.

The woman retired early, taking the bedroom upstairs with Trish while the two brothers caught up with each other.

"So who's the girl?" Dante asked, propping his booted feet on the desk once again. "You never mentioned her before."

"She was not involved at the time." Vergil replied. "I do apologize for the extra presence."

"No need to do that," Dante said. "It's fine I'm just a little shocked that you brought a _girl_ home."

"As I said, at the time she and I were ignorant to the others existence. She was a lost soul enslaved by Mundus whereas I had been commissioned into being his Dark Knight in place of father."

"So how did you meet her?"

"Quite by accident honestly." Vergil replied. "For now though she does not want the story told until she had a chance to fully heal from the ordeal."

Dante nods his head slowly. "Okay yeah I understand that. Can you answer me one question though Verge? What're you gonna do with her now?"

The look in Vergil's eyes was enough of a reply, so Dante just nodded and smiled.

"Gotcha, don't worry I won't tell no body."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed, during which Andorra discovered she was having a difficult time transitioning back to normal human behavior. At night it was the nightmares that haunted her, causing her to wake in a cold sweat and her breathing ragged. She kept these a secret, believing it would pass with time. However it was the daytime hallucinations she knew she could not keep hidden for long…nor the voices that taunted her inner thoughts.

Though she was burdened by these things, she managed to push them aside as she focused on her new life. Dante was trying to help her secure and identity since hers was no longer in circulation due to her 'death' nearly twenty-five years ago.

"So, do you have any idea what name you want?" Dante asked her when he had brought back the paper applications for birth certificates, social security numbers and whatnot.

"I think I'm gonna use Ailie as my first name, and I'm bouncing a couple of surnames back and forth."

"Ailie huh? Where'd you come up with that?"

It's a nickname my mother gave me, a shortened version of my middle name Aileen."

"So your full name is Andorra Aileen? That's a pretty nice name."

Andorra shrugged. "It's alright, I've always preferred Ailie over Andorra, and yet he still calls me by that name."

"I'm guessing you mean Vergil huh?" He asked. "Better get used to it."

"I think I'll use Darke as my last name, with an 'e'"

"Paperwork's on the desk whenever you're ready babe."

Andorra nodded but didn't move from her spot on the couch. Instead she leaned back and drew her eyes up to the ceiling, even though the balcony for the steps was in the way.

"Hey Dante? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot babe."

"What happened between you two that he wanted to fall?"

Before Dante could reply Vergil came in through the front door.

"Oh my god! You look terrible!" Andorra exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Damn bro, what happened to you?"

Vergil shot his twin an angry glare.

"Your colleagues were less than cooperative." He replied calmly. "I will leave it at that."

His trademark blue coat was tattered and covered in blood, his spiky hair was disheveled and falling into his face. He looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Andorra asked, taking a few tentative steps toward him.

Vergil turned to her, ready with a scathing remark but stopped when he realized who was speaking to him.

"Yes, I am fine." He replied, his demeanor softening just a smidgen. "Have you filled out the papers yet?"

"Um…no? I've been brainstorming a name, although I think I'm close to settling on one. I'll have them filled out by morning, I promise."

Vergil merely nodded before turning to the stairs.

"He's ignoring me." Andorra murmured, sitting back down on the couch. "He's barely spoken to me since we got here."

"Hey, don't worry about it babe." Dante told her. "He's having issues just as bad as you are, go talk to him or something."

"I have no idea what to say." She defended. "I never had issues with a guy before; hell I've never even had a boyfriend, or a friend that was a boy."

"By god child were you raised in a convent?"

Andorra laughed dryly. "Try in an extremely strict all-girls orphanage. And since it was my fault, according to the papers, that my family died; I was treated less than humanely."

"So what really happened to your folks?"

Andorra sighed and shook her head. "Hell if I know. I don't remember anything that happened before I was…taken."

"Hmm, sucks doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it seems I'm the only one that suffers from the amnesia."

"If you talk to him, I'm sure he can help you remember something."

Andorra was silent for a moment.

"I guess it's worth a shot, but I don't know that it'll help." She replied as she stood to her feet again.

Just as she did, the door opened upstairs.

"Andorra." Vergil called her name.

"Coming." She answered.

"Good luck." Dante sk."aid as she ascended the stairs.

Upstairs, Vergil had changed clothes and was putting the bloodstained ones aside to be washed when Andorra walked in.

"Yes?"

"Close the door." He told her. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh? What's that?" She inquired as she approached the bed.

"Tomorrow, what are your plans?"

"Um…nothing. Why?"

"I'd like you to come into town with me, there's something I need your assistance with."

"Um…ok? Like what?"

"We will be looking for an apartment."

Andorra froze.

"You mean…to live in…together?"

"Did you think we would stay here very long?"

"Uh, well no…I-I mean…aw hell I dunno. Honestly I thought…" She trailed off.

"You thought?" He prompted her.

"Well…" Andorra took a deep breath. _Here goes…_ "It...well…ugh, how do I start this?"

"Andorra has something been bothering you?"

Andorra sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, but I haven't been able to attempt to understand it, much less explain it."

"Start slow, take your time."

"Okay…why did you change your mind and take me with you?"

"It was part of our agreement was it not?" He answered her.

"I meant, why didn't you leave me like you said you would? We were supposed to go separate directions when we got here. Why did you insist I accompany you?"

Vergil regarded her with a contemplative look.

"Is that what you are worried about? Would you prefer I'd have left you?"

"No! That's not it, it's just…I'd like to know why. About everything. Why did you offer to help me, before knowing that I would be any use to you at all? What drew you to me?"

It was Vergil's turn to sigh.

"I cannot answer your question honestly." He replied. "Because I myself do not know the answer. At first I thought it was the fact I had no choice in the matter of being put in charge over you. But I quickly realized that was not the case. Since that realization I have been attempting to understand the connection and what it means; but I just can't."

"So…you weren't just using me?" She inquired.

He turned to her, the epitome of seriousness.

"No, not once has that ever occurred to me." He said, reaching over to put his hands on her shoulders. "Do not ever think that, because it is false. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, and a wave a relief swept over her.

"Thank you. That makes me feel so much better now, at least concerning that subject. Now I have another question for you."

"Yes?"

"Ok now this one will sound stupid…have you been ignoring me the last few days?"

"Not intentionally, no. I have been so pre-occupied with everything thing else that I sometimes forget I have other responsibilities now. If you feel that I am not paying you adequate attention, please do not hesitate to say something."

Andorra smiled.

"Okay then. So, tomorrow we're going house hunting?"

Vergil nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple had been house hunting for the better part of the morning and still had not found anything they could agree on.

"What was the problem with the third one we looked at?" Vergil inquired of her.

"It was too big and too empty." Andorra replied. "Even after putting furniture and appliances, it's just too much space for two people. Since we're asking; what was wrong with the one I like?"

"The neighborhood was over-crowded; did you not see the noise as a bit excessive?"

Andorra groaned. "At this rate it'll take forever to find something we both like and agree on."

"If we cannot find something today, then we will have to try again later on."

"Yeah but you kinda got my hopes up and I'm really wanting to find something.


	5. warning!

Okay the next chapter will be dream-like memory of Andorra's past in the demon world. Warning, the content may be graphic so just a warning in advance.

It involves a lot of blood and harsh language.


	6. Chapter 5

-S-E-V-E-R-A-L- -W-E-E-K-S- -L-A-T-E-R-

Ailie was sitting in the new apartment, watching from the window at the neighborhood below. It was starting to rain, the sky darkening to slate grey and the trees seemed to turn a brighter green.

At her feet, her new puppy whined and wagged its stump of a tail.

"What Merzy?" Ailie asked softly, bending to pet the dogs ears. "You need to go out?"

The pup barked and ran in circles around her.

"Alright we'll go."

She grabbed the leash and hooked it onto her collar before going to open the door, which opened before she could even touch the knob.

Merzy barked happily and began to run in circles around Vergil's feet, her paws losing traction on the tile floor and she slid into his boots.

"Someone's happy you're home." Ailie said with a smile. "I guess she doesn't need to go out after all."

Vergil bent to scratch the dog on the top of her head before standing again to close the door.

"So, how was your-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, his hands on her waist.

Likewise she snaked her arms around his neck, having to stand on her tiptoes to return the kiss.

Just then a huge crack of thunder sounded, causing Ailie to jump, breaking the contact.

"Sorry," She mumbled as the thunder rolled further away. "I'm not used to that."

Before Vergil could reply, the ringing of a cell phone caught Ailie's attention.

"What's that?" She asked, looking around for the source.

"Only a phone." He replied, pulling said device from his pocket and answering it.

"Yes, you are." He said into it. "Can it wait? Fine, yes."

He hung up.

"Who's that?" She inquired.

"My brother." He replied. "He is coming here."

"Good thing I cleaned up." She joked, indicating the spotless apartment. "Is he eating here too?"

"No, it's just to inform me of something important, although it is more than likely something meaningless."

"Don't be like that." She said. "He _is _your brother after all; at least you have a family to talk to." Her voice lowered, saddened.

"Andorra, he is-"

Ailie shook her head. "Don't. It's okay, I just have to get used to the fact is all. I'll get over it."

To show she was doe talking, she led Merzy out the door to go outside.

"I'll be back in a minute."

-B-R-E-A-K-

"Hey babe, what'cha doing out here?"

Ailie turned to see Dante walking her way and quickly snuffed her cigarette out.

"Walking Merzy." She replied innocently enough.

"If you're worried about me snitching, I know to keep a secret." He said.

"Oh great, now he tells me." She said with a laugh. "Vergil's inside."

"You getting along okay?" The red hunter asked, not moving from his spot.

She shrugged. "As good as can be I guess, at least I have Merzy for company during the day."


	7. Chapter 6

_**This was supposed to be the last chapter but I uploaded the wrong chapter at the wrong time. This will be the dream-memory of Andorra/Ailie's time in the Demon World and how she and Vergil came to be involved.**_

_The whip crack against my skin was meant to make me scream but instead I clamped my teeth together to silence it. I did not want to give these creatures the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me._

_ "Again." A harsh voice commanded. "Keep on until she breaks."_

_ I steeled my nerves to prepare for the next inevitable sting and nearly lost my resolve when it snapped against my back, and I knew I was bleeding. Still I kept my silence. Eventually they would get tired and simply cast me aside. Or so I hoped._

_ "Enough, that one is clearly not enough, try the cat o' nine tails."_

_ Fear spiked through me. [anything but that…] I silently pleaded. [that will surely be the death of me-]_

_ This time I could not contain the scream that ripped from my mouth as the nine separate 'tails' tore through my flesh._

_ "That did something. Continue."_

_ I could feel my blood spill down my skin in rivers and could see it spatter around me with each blow._

_ I don't know how long this torture endured before it finally ended, and I was kicked to the floor; crying out as my wounds were further aggravated._

_ "Leave her for now. When she heals we will continue."_

_ I was left alone to suffer while my life-force dripped from me, creating an outline of my curled body. I forced myself to crawl into a nearby corner, and hid among the shadows. _

_ [must not cry…must not cry…]_

_ I repeated this mantra in my head until I heard someone enter the room._

_ "Pity they don't just kill you." A soft but cold voice said. "I should tend to your wounds do that you can rest, even if it is just a temporary relief since they'll only do this again."_

_ I tried to reply, but I knew if I opened my mouth I would start crying. I wanted to show I was stronger than that. My façade failed, however, when I felt the soothing sensation of a healing balm, unfortunately it burned like hellfire and I cried out regardless._

_ The voice sighed._

_ "Yes, it hurts now but soon it will ease up and you can rest."_

_ "Just kill me," I begged. "Please."_

_ "I cannot, it is not permitted for you to die by my hand."_

_ I said nothing as a tear escaped from beneath my closed eye lids. _

_ "Maybe I should bring her along…" I thought I heard him say, but it must have been the pain getting to me._

_ "That should be enough to calm your pain." He said quietly before leaving the room; after which I passed out._

_-B-R-E-A-K-_

_ I lay on my side after I had been violated, barely able to keep my stomach from churning from the events._

_ "Heh, I like when you fight." The demon standing over me chuckled. "Makes fucking you that much more fun."_

_ I curled into a tighter ball, refusing to do or say anything._

_ "Heheh, oh wait the next one is twice as bad as I am."_

_ I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember the kind words from the one that treats my wounds._

_ "I have an escape plan, and I believe I'll take you with me." He had told me. "You just need to endure for a while longer."_

_ [I don't know that I can…] I thought as the demon left the room, only to be replaced by another._

_ "You make this too easy…" He said before he was interrupted. "What do _you _want?" He snapped at the intruder._

_ "That is enough for now, you and your deviants are required to appear before Mundus."_

_ "Ah, always before the good part." The demon grumbled. "Fine."_

_ I was left alone for the moment, until the kind one approached me._

_ "Soon this will be over and you will be gone from this place." He said, wrapping a blanket around me and lifted me into his arms. "For now you will stay in my chambers where you will be safe."_

_ I didn't argue. I was still disgusted at what had happened to me, they had discarded the beatings and turned me into their personal whore._

_ I shuddered and buried my face further into the blanket._

_ "It will all be over soon…"_

_-B-R-E-A-K-_

_ I woke up to hear an unearthly, horrendous scream and the whole Demon World shook. Screams of dying demons echoed all around but I stayed where I was. In the confusion of whatever was going on, I knew if I stepped out of this room I would be enslaved again…or worse._

_ I was still recovering from my last horrific experience and I did not care to repeat it any time soon. But now I was safe._


	8. Chapter 8

Ailie woke up with a scream, sitting bolt-upright in the bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and barely able to catch her breath.

"Andorra?! Andorra, are you alright?" Vergil asked of her, panicked at this sudden outburst. He tried to calm her down but to avail. "Andorra!"

Finally she settled down just a little at a time, her breathing was still irregular but she was beginning to calm.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized quietly. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you alright?" He asked, relaxing just an ounce.

"Yeah." She replied. "I think I'm okay now."

He sighed. "You had me worried Andorra."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Do not feel as if you must apologize, it was not your fault."

"I know, but I remember you said you were tired and I wanted to let you rest, that's why I came to bed so late and-"

She was silenced by his lips on hers.

"Enough." He murmured. "Nothing can hurt you anymore, not so long as I'm around."

Ailie relaxed a bit.

"Now, will talking about it help you to calm down?"

She froze. "N-no." She responded fearfully. "I've lived it once; I don't care to do so again."

As she spoke she scooted herself away from him and burrowed under the blanket, covering her head with her pillow.

Vergil sighed and lay back down, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He murmured, gently brushing his lips against the back of her neck. "I am merely trying to help."

She nodded to show she'd heard and understood him. "It's alright." Her voice was muffled by the pillow. "I didn't mean to snap I'm just tired."

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Not really, no. I'm afraid of my dreams. That they'll just turn into another nightmare memory like tonight. I usually wait until I can't see straight then I go to bed and I don't dream, but since you were so determined to get me in this bed I had no choice."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, lifting up on one elbow.

"Because I knew you were busy and I didn't want to trouble with this since it's not really a big deal-"

"Of course this is a big deal Andorra; you need to sleep if you are to become a hunter. If you are groggy then your reaction time slows and that can get you killed."

"If I die it'll be because I wasn't good enough with a weapon." She griped. "It's been how long and I still can't block an attack? Even from Lady and she's a human! Maybe this 'me being a hunter' thing isn't going to work out."

"Then what else are you going to do? You've already said that staying home by yourself is maddening."

"I don't know, maybe I can get a normal job, be a waitress or cashier or something simple. Something I know I can handle."

"Andorra…you don't like to be out in crowds but you are willing to be subjected to their abuse while working?"

"Maybe it'll help me get over it?" She said, unsure of herself.

Vergil sighed again, this time in defeat.

"Let us continue this discussion tomorrow. It is late and you need to rest."

"If I can." She retorted dryly.

"Then at least lay there quietly." He snapped. "I have things to do in the morning."

Ailie instead got up and padded out of the room, Merzy following close behind her. She closed the door quietly and made her way to the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing her book from earlier.

"Getting lost in a book will help…" She murmured.

-B-R-E-A-K-

Vergil woke the next morning to find Ailie's side of the bed empty, she hadn't come back. Merzy, however, was lying at the foot of the bed, staring at him.

"I see someone made it back last night." He told the dog, reaching out to scratch her ears. The dog let out a little bark and bounced into his lap, wagging her stump of a tail. "Come one, let's go see if we can find her."

Merzy bounded onto the floor, spinning in a circle as he got up and dressed himself. He forwent the coat this time and left the room to search for Andorra.

He found her asleep on the couch, curled into a ball with a book dangling from her hand. Sighing, he took the book and placed it on the arm of the couch, marking her page so she'd find it next time, and found her throw blanket and covered her with it. She stirred lightly but otherwise stayed asleep.

Merzy jumped up on the couch and snuggled up to Andorra's feet, looking up at Vergil with an expectant look.

"What?" He asked. "She needs to rest."

Merzy barked at him.

"No, I am not going to wake her up. Drop it."

The dog growled at him.

"Fine, but do not blame me if she is moody."

Before he could do anything, Merzy jumped onto Ailie's belly and licked her face.

"Well, if you have it covered-"

Ailie smiled and pushed the dog away.

"Merzy-not now." She groaned. "Few more minutes…"

"Wake up Andorra." Vergil said. "Your dog insisted I do so."

Ailie opened one eye and peeked at him, before sitting up straight.

"Crap! I slept out here all night?!"

"It would seem so." He replied, walking away to the kitchen.

"Shit…" She muttered, following him. "I didn't mean to, I just came out to read and I guess I fell asleep-"

"Do not feel as if you must apologize." He told her. "You did nothing wrong."

Ailie sighed and hung her head.

"Then why do I feel so rotten?" She asked.

"Because you feel as if you should be held accountable for something that had nothing to do with you. A remnant of your time in the Demon World, even though your confidence and attitude have gotten better and you openly talk and argue, you still feel as if you are doing something wrong."

Ailie's eyes widened.

"Damn, tell me my whole life's story why don't you?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"I was being sarcastic." She snapped lightly. "You, who throws out retorts all the time, should be able to recognize it."

Vergil chuckled.

"But it is more entertaining to see what you try to come up with."

She gasped. "Piss off!" She said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you had things to do this morning?"

"I did, but I am entertaining the idea of being late this morning. No doubt Dante is not even awake yet, so it does me no good to go all the way there just to wait on him."

"So, what are you planning to do?" She asked.

"When was the last time you went somewhere?"

"Uh, other than to walk Merzy I haven't been anywhere since we've moved in." She replied. "I haven't felt…ready enough to go by myself yet."

He turned to her, cerulean eyes concerned.

"And you've said nothing before now?"

"You've been busy…" She muttered, hanging her head and drawing an imaginary line on the floor with her toe. "I kinda like watching you work."

"Andorra…" He was getting frustrated now. "You cannot continue to let your self be forgotten, yes I am supposed to be watching out for you, but I have a tendency to lose myself in my work and forget about other things. If there is anything you need or want, please, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention."

She didn't reply, she merely continued drawing with her foot.

Vergil sighed.

"Get dressed, this time _both_ of us have something to do today."


End file.
